


Sprinkle Top With 2 Tablespoons of Sugar

by j_gabrielle



Series: Peach Pie [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “We’re on our honeymoon. I’m allowed to be a little overzealous with my kisses.” Hank murmurs, nosing against the imprints of his mouth on Connor’s skin. “Besides, you look good.”





	Sprinkle Top With 2 Tablespoons of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175300626120/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-arranged)

Connor storms out of the en suite, grabbing and tossing a pillow at Hank’s face. “Hank, we talked about this. Hank. Hank! Hank this isn’t funny. I can’t go out like this!” He gestures to the vivid marks on his neck, slapping Hank’s thigh. "I look like I was mauled by a lion!"

Hank merely laughs, tugging Connor back into bed. Ever since they've started being more honest with each other, Connor has blossomed. Becoming confident in voicing his wants and desires. Hank has enjoyed every bit of it. “We’re on our honeymoon. I’m allowed to be a little overzealous with my kisses.” Hank murmurs, nosing against the imprints of his mouth on Connor’s skin. “Besides, you look good.”

"And you're a possessive old goat." Connor snorts. “You’re just jealous coz you caught those men by the pool oogling me.”

“Well. You were wearing those speedos.” Hank wraps his arms tighter around Connor, tracing the shell of an ear with a finger. “Are you mad at me?” He asks. Connor shakes his head with a smile and a kiss to the corner of Hank's jaw.

“It’s our honeymoon. You’re allowed to be a little overzealous with your kisses.” Connor replies, “Just as long as I’m allowed to be a little with mine.”

Hank flips them; him on his back with Connor straddling him with a smile. Baring his neck, Hank smiles. “Do your best, baby.“

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
